


Взаимно, Смайт.

by ThalMajere



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalMajere/pseuds/ThalMajere
Summary: Давайте отставим в сторону тот факт, что Себастьян Смайт-гей, а Сантана-лесбиянка. Давайте представим себе что-то похожее на 50ОС, но лишь немного, ведь все, что нам от туда нужно-доминант и сабмиссив. Давайте представим, что они и вовсе не были знакомы. Что будет тогда?
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 3





	Взаимно, Смайт.

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом обозначен Себастьян, обычным шрифтом-Сантана.

_Сантана восхищала меня - какая еще женщина позволит делать с собой нечто подобное? Продолжая целовать ее шею, я начал завязывать ее руки за спиной. Я специально попросил девушку надеть одежду, которую ей не жалко, потому что собирался разрезать ее ножницами прямо на ее теле.  
-Ты потрясающе пахнешь... - я выдохнул это ей в шею, почувствовав, как девушка задрожала._

Я судорожно выдохнула, стараясь подавить в себе стон. Да, то, что делал со мной Себастьян, не всегда было... нормальным. Но это заводило меня. Да и ощущения всегда были потрясающими. А если ему от этого будет приятнее, то почему нет, если об этом все равно никто не узнает? А об этом точно не узнают - он не хочет портить свою репутацию. 

_-Прекрати сдерживаться, Сантана... - я мягко прикусил мочку уха девушки. Да, у меня были легкие... наклонности в этом смысле, но я еще ни разу не сделал ей больно или неприятно - потому что я знал границу. Встав перед сидящей на постели девушкой на колени, я начал связывать ее ступни, мягко коснувшись губами внутренней стороны бедра - совсем рядом с самым интимным местом на ее теле. Она мелко задрожала от этого прикосновения._

-Ммммм! - я громко вздохнула, распахнув глаза и сжав кулаки. Господи, как он делает это?! Или чувство незащищенности просто усиливает все мои чувства? И как бы я хотела сейчас запустить пальцы в его волосы! Это желание словно душило меня изнутри, заводя еще больше. Он просто невозможен! Даже хуже! Он прекрасно знает, как все это действует на меня, но все равно мучает меня вопросами, словами, словно поставил себе точную цель: свести меня с ума.

_-Да, так лучше... - я глянул на нее с хищной улыбкой, завязывая веревку в узел - не туго, чтобы девушке не было больно. В первую очередь, приятно должно быть ей. Поднявшись на ноги, я внимательно ее оглядел. Она выглядела ужасно порочно и соблазнительно, чем вызывала мою хищную улыбку. - Замечательно. А теперь, будь добра, ляг на спину. - наклонившись, я поцеловал ее за ухом, жарко шепнув. - Побудешь сегодня послушной девочкой, ладно?_

-Да... - в такие моменты, когда свет был приглушен, мы были ужасно близко, а он вот так просил меня о чем-то или просто что-то говорил, я просто теряла голову. И да, я была готова побыть с ним послушной девочкой. Потому что была уверена, что он никогда и никому не расскажет об этом. И даже не припомнит в очередной ссоре, кои бывали почти каждую неделю. Он никогда не упрекал меня ни в чем. Только в скверном характере. Впрочем, я отвечала тем же.

_Я чуть улыбнулся и подошел к столу, взяв в руки ножницы, после чего снял рубашку и подошел к кровати, становясь на колени над девушкой так, чтобы она оказалась между моих ног. Я "стоял" над ее бедрами, пару раз щелкнув ножницами, после чего взял край ее белой футболки, начиная медленно резать ее так, чтобы разрез прошел прямо между груди Сантаны._

Я внимательно наблюдала за его лицом, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда холодный металл касался моей кожи. Господи, что он со мной делает? Да что хочет, то и делает! Но это возбуждает. Он просто медленно меня оголяет, откровенно этим наслаждаясь! Это видно по его лицу, по тому, как он улыбается и наблюдает за тем, как обнажается мое тело. И это определенно самое красивое его выражения лица. Выражение желания, страсти, похоти и восхищения.

_Разрезав майку Сантаны, я довольно улыбнулся – бюстгальтера на девушке не было. Оставив разрезанную футболку лежать на ее теле на подобии жилета, я аккуратно повел закрытыми ножницами от ее шее вниз по обнаженной коже к линии шорт, заставляя девушку слегка выгибаться от прикосновений холодного металла.  
-Как я понимаю, тебе это нравится, да?_

-Ты прекрасно знаешь ответ... - я тяжело дышала, наблюдая за его действиями. Из-за того, что я лежала на своих руках, я не могла не остановить его, не обнять. Это немного раздражало первое время, но сейчас... Да, мне не всегда нравилось то, что он делает, но обычно это того стоило, так что я просто научилась доверять ему и получать от этого удовольствие. 

_-Но я хочу его услышать, Сантана. - я начал разрезать ее шорты, все так же стараясь не поцарапать ее. И у меня это получалось. Я слишком любил эту язвительную стерву, чтобы сделать ей больно. Когда с одной стороной было покончено, я перешел на вторую, специально не разрезая ее белье. Это я хотел оставить напоследок, чтобы насладиться тем, как последняя преграда освобождает для меня это чудесное тело._

-Да, черт тебя дери! - это было моим минусом - я была слишком нетерпелива, чем он бессовестно пользовался, мучая меня сладкой пыткой под названием ожидание. Он знал, что я хочу покончить со всем этим поскорее, но все равно тянул резину, наслаждаясь моментом на полную катушку. А я всегда просто задыхалась от переполнявших меня эмоций, от удовольствия, он желания. И каждый раз был как первый.

_-Когда же ты научишься наслаждаться моментом? - я мягко усмехнулся, разрезая шорты девушки до конца. Откинув в сторону тряпки, которые остались от ее одежды, я мягко перевернул девушку, положив ее грудью на подушку, чтобы Сантана могла дышать. Я заставил девушку поджать под себя ноги и "привязал" их к ней, положив веревку под ее колени и завязав их на пояснице, что в таком положении было очень легко. Положив одну ладонь между ее лопаток, я вынудил ее приподнять бедра, убеждаясь, что она может дышать. - Ты не представляешь, какой тут замечательный вид..._

-Могу представить… - вот такие моменты мне не нравились: те короткие секунды, когда я привыкала к новой позе, которую он придумал для меня. Но это только несколько секунд неловкости и стыда, которые тут же проходили, стоило мне представить его взгляд, которым мужчина смотрел только на меня. Он был полон дьявольского огня и обожания. В этом я была точно уверена, ведь долго его "выходки" терпеть не мог никто.

_Я нагло коснулся ягодицы Сантаны губами, и встал с кровати. Да, я был извращенцем - в какой-то мере. Но ведь интимная жизнь для того и существует, чтобы экспериментировать, верно? Сантана восхищала меня своей готовностью это терпеть.  
-Тебе удобно? Если нет, я прекращу, - сняв брюки, я на ненадолго лег рядом с ней, погладив по лицу, убрав упавшую на него прядь, и заглядывая в глаза._

-Все в порядке, Смайт… - это было странно даже по моим меркам, но мне ужасно нравилось его имя. Себастьян Смайт. Это звучало как-то... хищно, но в то же время ужасно завораживающе. Так что я не стеснялась фамильярничать с ним в любой ситуации без издевки. Просто иногда имени казалось слишком мало! А имени и фамилии-слишком много.

_-Хорошо, - я мягко поцеловал ее в уголок губ, поднимаясь с кровати. Встав позади нее на колени, я положил одну ладонь на ее бедро, второй чуть сжав ее волосы, а пахом прижавшись к ее промежности. Я чувствовал жар ее тела даже сквозь ткань нашего белья. Усмехнувшись своим пошлым мыслям, я возбужденно шепнул: - Чувствуешь, как я тебя хочу, Сантана?_

-Да... - я задрожала, напрягаясь от волнительного ожидания. Господи, как же сильно это возбуждает! Он просто прижался ко мне, даже не сняв белья, а я уже схожу с ума от желания и предвкушения! И ведь я знаю, что он приступит к концовке еще совсем нескоро, наслаждаясь моими сладкими муками. Иногда я так сильно его ненавижу! Но все это так волнительно и приятно...-Себастьян, не мучай меня!..

_-Почему же? - я начал тереться пахом о ее промежность, плавно качая бедрами - я был намерен сегодня довести Сантану до безумия. И я отлично знал, что ей это будет приятно. Я чуть сжал пальцами ее бедро, резко прижимаясь как можно ближе и начиная двигаться в таком положении, но буквально через несколько секунд снова отодвигаясь от нее. - Я уже говорил тебе, что ты должна научиться наслаждаться ожиданием. Говорил, м, Сантана?_

-Сабастьян!.. - я простонала его имя, почти задыхаясь от возбуждения, а он ведь только начал! Мне пора бы привыкнуть к тому, что он любит эти сладкие пытки, но нет, я слишком сильно хочу его в такие минуты! А он только рад помучить меня. Чем дольше - тем лучше. И я до сих пор не могу сказать уверенно, что мне это не нравится. Как могут не нравится близость и ласки такого мужчины, как Себастьян Смайт?

_-Я не услышал ответа, Сантана. - я чуть сильнее сжал ее бедро пальцами, вовсе прекращая двигаться. Она нетерпеливо заерзала, пытаясь заставить меня продолжить, но я сжал ее бедра обеими ладонями, не давая ей этого делать. Наклонившись, я прижался грудью к ее спине, жарко выдохнув ей в ухо, заставив девушку сладко задрожать: - Я требую услышать ответ на свой вопрос, Сантана. Я говорил, что тебе нужно научиться получать от ожидания удовольствие?_

-Даааа... - я откинула голову назад, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание ближе, чтобы услышать его запах. Господи, а ведь в школе я была уверена, что мне не нравится секс с парнями! Нет, это так и было, пока не появился этот проклятый Смайт, который заставляет мое тело дрожать только от одного прикосновения губами к запястью, а про такие ночи я и вовсе молчу. И он прекрасно знает о своей власти надо мной.

_-Тогда в чем же дело, м? - я мягко поцеловал ее в шею, начиная снова тереться о ее промежность - Сантана меня явно хотела. Продолжая кусать и целовать шею девушки, я начал медленно спускать с нее белье - поза, в которой она была, заставила меня оставить кружевную ткань в районе колен. Я снова зашептал ей на ухо: - Я мог бы помучить тебя еще немного... Но, думаю, это будет уже слишком жестоко... Ты так не думаешь, милая?_

Меня хватило только на пару слабых кивков. Между ног уже давно было влажно, а в мыслях был легкий туман. Глаза я так и не открывала, боясь, что это просто сон, боясь, что это все неправда. Ну не может мне так понравится секс с мужчиной! Или это с ним что-то не так? Но каждый раз, получая сообщение об очередной встрече, я чувствую, как сердце бьется быстрее в предвкушении очередной ночи, полной удовольствия.

_Сняв белье с себя, я начал медленно входить в Сантану, издеваясь над ней даже в этом. Немного войду - и чуть выйду... и так до тех пор, пока девушка не дернула бедрами, заставляя меня войти в нее одним рывком. Зарычав от удовольствия, я сжал пальцами ее бедра и, придя в себя от ослепившего удовольствия, слегка шлепнул Сантану по ягодице.  
-Кто-то обещал быть хорошей девочкой._

-Изверг! О, Боже... - я крепче зажмурилась, выгнувшись в спине, словно это могло усилить мои ощущения. И как ему в голову приходят такие позы?! Это каждый раз что-то горячее, зажигательное, ужасно порочное и грязное, но всегда приводит меня в необъяснимый восторг, особенно в конце, когда я понимаю, что в обычном положении было бы куда менее интересно и приятно. Это уже успело стать моим своеобразным фетишем.

_Усмехнувшись, я начал двигаться в ней, резко меня темп. Сантана кричала, рычала и дергала связанными за спиной руками, сходя с ума от удовольствия. Я наблюдал за ней с довольной улыбкой, чувствуя, как и сам начинаю погружаться в удовольствие с головой, переставая думать. Я зарычал, чуть сильнее сжав ее бедра пальцами.  
-Какая ты горячая..._

-Себастьян!.. - я снова зарычала, сжимая связанные руки в кулаки. А я ведь знаю, какое у него сейчас лицо. Снова этот хитрый взгляд, полный страсти и похоти, улыбка, в которой все его самодовольство и наслаждение, а еще волосы, которые растрепаны, а некоторые короткие пряди лежат на лбу… Я бы многое сейчас отдала, чтобы увидеть это. - Господи...

_-Ну что же ты, называй меня просто Себастьян... - я тихо засмеялся, но почти в ту же секунду откинул голову назад, зарычав от удовольствия. Все же, Сантана была потрясающей - и за то, что она терпела мои... выходки, я был готов сделать для нее все, что она захочет. И я старался это делать как можно чаще. А взамен она не переставала меня удивлять своей готовностью к любым моим экспериментам. Я застонал, не на секунду не переставая двигаться, сжав зубы. - Чеееееерт..._

-Еще... - он избаловал меня этим удовольствием! Я двигала бедрами ему на встречу, желая получить как можно больше, желая его всего. Это все его вина! Но это так горячо и потрясающе... Он смог изменить мое мнение о мужчинах в лучшую сторону. Нет, только о нем. Наверное, он навсегда останется единственным мужчиной, который смог удовлетворить меня почти по всем фронтам. И если наши отношения когда-нибудь закончатся, мне будет сложно отвыкнуть от этого.

_Мне снесло крышу, я начал яростно двигаться, сжимая пальцами ее бедра. Резко поддавшись вперед, я, не прекращая двигаться, начал целовать ее спину по линии позвоночника, поднимаясь выше и начиная целовать ее шею, изредка кусая и рыча ей на ухо. Сжав пальцами ее бедра, я прорычал:  
-Я... люблю тебя..._

Я громко застонала, уперевшись лбом в подушку. Наверное, скажи он мне это в начале его пытки, это выбило бы из меня все пошлое настроение, но не сейчас. Сейчас я просто отложила эти слова немного в сторону. Об этом лучше говорить на более холодную голову. Но... я не ожидала этого. И это было приятно. Потому что любовь была самым близким определением того, что я чувствовала к нему.

_Молчание девушки я проигнорировал, полностью отдаваясь своим эмоциям. Я уже отчетливо чувствовал, как узел внизу живота затягивается все туже, а ноги девушки уже немного дрожали. Она определенно еле сдерживается. Сантана никогда не любила проигрывать, даже в этом. Проведя одной рукой по ее спине, я повел ее вниз по боку, а затем положил на ее гениталии, касаясь пальцем ее клитора. В ответ девушка громко вскрикнула от удовольствия._

-Прекрати это! – мне и без того было сложно сдерживать себя, а теперь он еще и добавил эти пальцы! А ведь в таком положении я даже не могу ничего сделать! Только рычать и кусать губы от удовольствия. Интимные мышцы все сильнее сжимались вокруг его члена, приближаясь к оргазму. И снова это сладкое чувство накроет меня с головой, заставляя извиваться в его сильных руках.

_Но я даже не слушал ее, продолжая ласкать ее клитор двумя пальцами, а бедрами пронзать ее тело своей уже каменной плотью. Все закончилось очень неожиданно. Просто невыносимое удовольствие, граничащее с болью, пробило мое тело, заставляя почти кричать, изливаясь в тело девушки, которая сорвалась на пару секунд раньше меня, крепко сжав меня в себе._

Все было так знакомо: эти руки на моем теле, это чувство заполненности, этот жар наших тел, его быстрое дыхание на моей коже, мое неунимающееся сердце. Но все равно это казалось чем-то новым. Как и всегда было и будет. Ведь теперь, услышав его признание, я уверена, что такие ночи будут все чаще и чаще, а, может, к ним добавиться что-то новое для нас обоих, но это завтра, а сейчас можно расслабиться, почувствовать, как он разрезает мои оковы и ложится рядом, притягивая к себе и накрывая одеялом. Мое тело ужасно устало от неудобного положения, так что я просто кладу голову на сильное плечо и отключаюсь почти сразу же, почувствовав легкий поцелуй на своем виске.

_А утром она снова проснулась раньше и приготовила кофе. Когда я встал, она была уже одета и допивала свой горячий напиток на моей кухне, нагло сев на стол. Я, уже привыкший к ее выходкам, провел по ее бедру, обтянутому черной тканью брюк, и подошел к холодильнику, чтобы сделать нам завтрак. Но у нее были другие планы. Поставив свою кружку на стол, она легко спрыгнула вниз и, шлепнув меня по ягодицам, ушла в прихожую. Я удивленно проследовал за ней, где наблюдал, как девушка обувает свои высокие сапоги и накидывает на белую блузку кожаную куртку. И уже выходя за дверь, она, словно не взначай, бросила мне через плечо всего два слова, которые заставили меня улыбаться еще несколько часов.  
-Взаимно, Смайт._


End file.
